Puzzle Pieces
by Pirateking1
Summary: ZoRo One-Shot. After a day of training, what shall Robin and Zoro do after?


I was bored and decided to make a one-shot of Zoro and Robin. They are my favorite couple in one piece without oc's...otherwise with oc's its a whole different story XD. Enjoy! and Review Please!

Title: Puzzle Pieces

Pairing: ZoRo

Rating: T...

XoXoXoXo

Robin was sitting on the thousand sunny in a chair, reading a book on the locations of former major pirates and their mark on their town. It was the afternoon just when the cool air was starting to replace the hot air from earlier in the day. Everyone had just gotten back from the town, Sanji carrying food into the kitchen and preparing dinner; Nami carrying some shopping bags into her room before going to her desk, taking some paper out and coming out onto the deck to make a map of the island; Chopper carrying first aid kit and rumble ball ingredients to his room before emerging with a bowl, sitting on the grass and mixing it there; Franky carrying a bag full of nails and wrenches and going to the lower levels of the ship; and the last ones on were Ussop and Luffy, Ussop showing Luffy a new magic trick he had learned in the town. Zoro had stayed on the ship with Robin of course, though he had taken up the entire time with training in the crows nest. And he didn't know Robin was watching him. Her eye was in a corner as she watched him lift up a heavy dumbbell forward and back,

"2278, 2279, 22780…" His skin glistened with his sweat, his face in full focus; and she just found it luxuriating to look at.

Robin turned the page, not reading at all, though she had practiced it so much that her eyes even followed the words on the page, but in reality they were staring at something much more fascinating than that. Robin smiled lightly as she thought of his skin and hers combining into one, his fingers leaving traces of fire burned into her skin, his lips, loving, hot, and passionate against her own. She shuddered lightly, no one noticing. Robin, being mischievous at the moment decided to tease Zoro. She grew a hand on his right calf, lightly tickling it before dispersing into petals. Zoro groaned, wanting to get rid of the itch, but kept going. Once again, Robin tickled his right calf and his left before disappearing again.

"22802…Uhhh," Zoro put the weights down and reached for his calf, itching it, when another itch came at his shoulder. Robin silently laughed as she watched him start to itch himself all over until he stopped, and so had Robin. He went over to his shirt, which she saw that before Zoro had threw it off to avoid too much sweat, though it wouldn't work when he would put it on. Robin decided to play with him some more. As he reached down to get his shirt, she picked it up and threw it a couple feet to his side. Zoro, finally seeing one of Robin's hands smiled and looked around at the walls of the room. For a quick second, Robin lost all concentration, hoping he wouldn't see her eyes, and started a random sentence that she was on. After a couple of mere seconds, she put her concentration on and as his hand was inches away from his shirt, Robin tossed it to the side again.

"Damn woman," she heard him say as he went for his shirt again. This time, Robin let him have his shirt. He put it over his head and chest, having it cling to him from the sweat and outlining his torso. He rubbed the back of his head and put his Katanas on before proceeding down the stairs. Robin smiled to herself as she once again, was engulfed in her book as Zoro passed by to take a shower like he normally did after his workouts, giving her a small glare but Robin pretending not to notice as he went.

"DINNER'S READY!" Sanji called from the kitchen. Robin looked up from her book as Luffy and Ussop raced for the kitchen, followed by Chopper, Nami, and Franky coming out from below.

"You coming Robin?" asked Franky as he went into the kitchen.

"Ee, I'll be right there," she said watching Franky go inside before closing her book. She sighed, knowing that Zoro might probably miss this dinner, but just to be sure she waited a couple of seconds, letting the breeze tussle her hair before putting her book to the side and getting up. But when she did, a hand came on her shoulder; light but still strong enough not to let her take a step forward. She smiled as his body pressed into hers from behind, his breath tickling her neck as he whispered,

"You owe me for what you did in there," he said, lightly nibbling her ear.

"Hmm? What did I do in there?" she said smiling and knowing he knew it was her, though she just liked to play him.

"You know," he whispered as he hands roamed on her sides, sliding up and down and making her shiver with delight, "when you toyed with me in there," he lightly kissed her cheek. Robin moved her head slightly to the side, giving Zoro some more access to her flesh and inhaled.

"Zoro, did you take a shower?" she asked laughing lightly.

"No, I was saving that for you and me later," he said seductively, he then took Robin's chin in one hand and turned her face towards him, giving her the hot and passionate kiss she loved. Their tongues intertwined, each tasting each other and Zoro's hands seeming to be all over her upper body.

"Promise…to come?" he said through the kiss. A loud crashing was suddenly heard in the kitchen and then Luffy's whining. The two puzzle pieces had to separate, Robin looking at the kitchen door then Zoro.

"Sanji will know that you didn't shower and he will not like that," said Robin.

"I changed my shirt, and splashed some water on me, it should be enough for him to not notice," he said, running his hands through his hair. Robin smiled as she made her way into the kitchen, Sanji greeting her in his usual way of dancing and then scowling at Zoro for being late, not questioning that fact that they came in nearly right after one another. Robin sat more inward and then Zoro next to her.

"Ehhh, why were you guys late, you take forever, I'm hungry, Sanji food!" Luffy was whining and the whole table was talking about the day and what to do tomorrow. Sanji laid out the food for them, the smell making all their mouths water. Robin took a plate and filled it with her own amount of food eating it slowly while Nami was talking to her. Zoro ate his food and wondered what Robin's answer would be when he felt her hand on his thigh, him trying to not moan or make any noise from the pleasure, looked at her. Nami had gone and had started talking to Chopper about what the next island should be like.

"I promise," Robin said, "it is a small shower though" she said quietly as to not get anyone else's attention. Zoro smiled back, putting his hand on her thigh, and watching her try to stay contempt of his touch.

"Don't worry we'll fit in just fine, like puzzle pieces."

* * *

hehe, so what did you think, this is the first one shot i have made...ever. its usually hard because i just keep on going. Later on I may make some more one shots also, if you have anyone in particular you want me to write about, just ask and mi will. :

Review Please!


End file.
